


Mother's Intuition

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: Mary is happy to see that she was right after she heard one of her sons calling you by a sweet nickname on the phone because she was convinced that something was going on between you two.





	Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x Reader  
> Word Count: 178  
> Summary: Mary is happy to see that she was right after she heard one of her sons calling you by a sweet nickname on the phone because she was convinced that something was going on between you two.   
> Warnings: fluff

Dean has his back turned when Mary walked up to the Impala.    
  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you soon, Kitten,” Dean said not knowing that his mother stood behind him. 

 

Mary cleared her throat as Dean hung up his phone, “Who was that?” 

 

“Whoa, mom. How long have you been standing there?” Dean asked taken by surprise. “It was Y/N.” 

 

Mary smiled warmly at him. She knew it. The stolen glances between Y/N and Dean when they thought no one was looking had raised her now confirmed suspicions. “Long enough,” Mary shrugged as she opened the door to the Impala and got in. 

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his mother skeptically as he started the car. Mary laughed. 

  
“You know, when we get back to the bunker, I should ask Kitten if she wants to do a girl’s night,” Mary teased Dean as his eyes widened and a blush crept over his face.    
  
“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Dean chuckled as he pulled out onto the highway headed for home and his Kitten. 


End file.
